Not Routine
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: One shot based on episode 3.19, how did Frank, Danny and Henry react to the threat that Jamie's precinct was under threat from a former Officer's quest for revenge?


**A/N I was re-watching episode 3.19 ('Loss of Faith') and this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it : P. I got the names of the Chief of Detectives and the Chief of Intel from imdb so sorry if anyone has got other names for these characters but this was the best research I could do. Words in italics are from the episode. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

When Frank had been informed by Garrett that a terminated NYPD Officer had killed and wounded two Minami Police Officers his heart had plummeted. Frank had then wished he had never asked what precinct Pedro Mendoza had served from before his termination. Garrett's hesitation in answering had alarm bells ringing for Frank, but even he didn't consider the answer.

"Mendoza…had worked out of the…12th" answered Garrett looking at Frank in sympathy.

Frank had then looked down at the paperwork in front of him and felt dismayed when he saw the date of Mendoza's termination took place the year before. So Jamie would have crossed paths with Mendoza.

As if Garrett was reading Frank thoughts he broke out of professionalism and said while moving to stand closer to Frank's desk. "There was never anything filed that suggests Mendoza and Jamie had any altercation"

Frank looked up to meet Garrett's gaze and replied, "That doesn't mean they didn't. He's my son and therefore wouldn't want to put the reasons for Mendoza's termination under suspicion, as I have to sign to agree to any terminations. So I wouldn't put it past Jamie to keep quiet about any altercations to ensure Mendoza's termination"

Garrett could only nod; there was nothing else he could say. He knew Jamie and silently agreed with what Frank said. Jamie was the type of person to keep things hidden to ensure situations, like Mendoza's termination, took place without people and the media placing doubt on the situation. Because if Mendoza's termination took place after any altercation he had with Jamie and this was somehow leaked to the media, the media could say Mendoza was only being terminated for messing with the Police Commissioner's son, even if this wasn't the case.

"I'll get the files you requested" said Garrett changing the subject and quickly left the office. Knowing Frank was currently having an internal battle. Frank had to remain objective about the whole situation, but at the same time the precinct Frank's youngest son worked out of was under threat from a former Officer out for revenge. So Garrett wanted to give Frank a chance to digest what was happening and gather his thoughts together. As he passed Baker's desk he muttered, "no one goes to see him until I've come back". Baker nodded understanding what Garrett was doing and smiled reassuring Garrett that no one was getting past her.

In his office Frank leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It was difficult enough to terminate an Officer, but it was hard and almost distressing to learn that Officer had gone on to kill a fellow law enforcement Officer and wound a second. But for Frank in the back of his mind a small thought was niggling away. _What if Mendoza goes after Jamie?_ Frank tried to banish this thought and opened his eyes and immediately saw the photo on his desk of him and Jamie at Jamie's Academy Graduation. Frank slowly outstretched a hand picked up the photo and looked down at Jamie's smiling face. And told himself, _Mendoza has a grudge against superior Officers. Jamie was the same rank as him. Jamie came on the force after Mendoza. And as Garrett said there is no evidence that Jamie and Mendoza had any altercation. He has no reason to go after Jamie._ But then the devil on his shoulder made it's voice heard. _ But Jamie is your son and every Officer knows this, including Mendoza. You signed the termination papers; it would be hard for Mendoza to get revenge on you. But he could easily get to Jamie to get to you, even without any altercation having taken place between them._ Still looking at the photo Frank rested his hand on the photo and closed his eyes and not for the first time prayed for the safety of his youngest son. He prayed that Jamie would survive this ordeal. Hearing the office door open he snapped his eyes open and replaced the photo on his desk. He mentally shook himself and told himself now it was time to get down to business and ensure the safety of not only Jamie's life, but that of every Officer in the 12th precinct and the city.

####

During the meeting with Garrett, the Chief of Detectives Ed Hines and the Chief of Intel Bryce Helfond, Frank found he was being pushed to his limits in trying to keep his emotions in check.

Frank sat down and looked at the other three people around the table. _"Alright strike it. Let's just say for the sake of this. That the profile. The boss hater. Is what's driving him. He got bounced from the 12__th__-"_

"_So we shine a light on the 12__th__?"_ interrupted Helfond looking like a combination of shocked and confused.

"_Why not?"_ demanded Garrett before Frank could say anything.

"_You think these guys only talk to the cops in their precinct? Within hours word will be out in every precinct in all five boroughs"_ responded Helfond looking from Garrett to Frank.

"_We'll have everybody jumping out of their skins, when for all we know Mendoza is hold up in Miami" _added Hines looking imploringly at Frank, trying to get Frank to understand telling the Officers from the 12th would be a big mistake.

Frank sighed and only just refrained from shouting to Helfond and Hines about the injustice of not being able to tell the 12th about the possible oncoming danger. He knew they were only doing their job. But this was _his son_ who was at risk. It was _Jamie_ who could lose his life in the quest for revenge Mendoza could be seeking. Frank felt like asking Helfond and Hines what would they do if it was their son's precinct that was at risk, but again Frank held his tongue.

"Alright. How about for the moment we don't inform the 12th. But I ask a trusted friend at the 12th, who I will ask to keep quiet about this, on his opinion of Mendoza and what he is likely to do. And then we take the situation from there. Because words on a piece of paper will only tell us so much, we need to talk to those Mendoza served with" appeased Frank.

"Who is this trusted friend Frank?" asked Hines sharing a baffled look with Helfond.

In answer Frank stood and said to Garrett, "Ask for Sergeant Renzulli to come see me in my office" Garrett nodded and swiftly left the room.

"Can you be sure Renzulli will keep quiet on the situation?" asked Hines,

Frank nodded, "if I ask Sergeant Renzulli to keep quiet you can be assured he will do so" Frank then rose from his chair and walked back into his office. Once the door had shut and he was alone again, he bowed his head. He had to physically stop himself from getting his cell phone and calling Jamie to tell him to call in sick for the next few days. Because nothing terrified Frank more at this point in time than the thought of Jamie walking the streets on patrol only for Mendoza to shoot and kill Jamie. Frank would then have to face the family with the knowledge, and guilt, that he could have prevented what happened.

Frank took a deep breath and then sat his desk to wait for Renzulli.

####

After Renzulli had come to his office the decision had soon been made that the 12th needed to be told about Mendoza. So Frank found himself stood before the Officers of the 12th and looked out at their faces. Seeing them only made Frank worry more, he had seen their faces and so if Mendoza achieved his revenge then the loss of any of the Officers before him would only be more painful and personal. There was one Officer stood before him who Frank found he could not look at. Frank couldn't bear to see Jamie stood in front of him wearing the uniform with the gold pins of the number 12 on each collar. Because for Frank this only showed Jamie had a target on him. With those two gold pins, Jamie was risking his life walking out of the safety and protection the building of the 12th offered.

"…_But I am here. At the 12__th__. From the profile we have put together there is evidence to suggest that Mr Mendoza has an agenda. Taking his revenge on the cops he blames for his situation. While we have no hard evidence that he is heading here, or even to our city. He was terminated at this precinct; some of you had a hand in the evaluations that led to his dismissal. And while the termination was righteous, this former Detective's instinct is to air on the side of caution here..."_

Frank then continued the part of the speech that was ingrained on his brain that would help ensure the safety of his Officers. And that was when he looked around at the Officers gathered in front of him and when he caught sight of Jamie. He saw Jamie's eyes were expressing his worry and anticipation of the part he was going to play in the coming days awaiting for what Mendoza would decide to do. Thinking about his son out on the streets with this danger hanging over his head Frank continued the speech. Which was almost as if Frank were addressing only Jamie, his way of telling Jamie to keep his wits about him and come home safe at the end of the day.

"_Think of today as each alley is a little darker and every routine call may not be routine at all. This is exactly the kind of day. You were trained for. God speed"_

As Frank turned and swiftly left the room he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds to stop a few tears slip down his cheeks. He knew he was going back to his office, where Mendoza couldn't touch him. But Jamie was going out on the street where Mendoza _could_ get to him. Not only that, Jamie's partner Vinny was close in appearance to Mendoza. So any Officer or Detective from another precinct who didn't know Vinny could be jumpy as Hines had said earlier, with Vinny and Jamie in plain clothes Frank knew all it took was fear and a gun. And Jamie could be caught in crossfire.

####

Jamie watched as his dad left the room, he could see in the way his dad held himself and the way his voice seemed to catch at the end of his speech that his dad was scared. That wasn't a word Jamie usually put in the same sentence as his dad. But there was no doubt that his dad was scared. Jamie had to hold himself back from following his dad and comforting Frank that he would be fine. But Jamie knew he couldn't make assurances or promises like that, with the job there was always a risk that he wouldn't survive the end of the day. And added to that the situation the 12th was currently in was unusual, so much so it was dangerous. A man with Police training was gunning for revenge.

Jamie listened to what Renzulli had to say before he and Vinny made their way back to the locker room to change into their street clothes. When his dad had looked at him during his speech Jamie could almost hear his dad telling him to be careful. Jamie vowed he would be he wouldn't. _Couldn't._ Cause his family anymore grief from the loss of another family member to the job.

"Ready Jamie?" asked Vinny,

"As I'll ever be" replied Jamie. Mendoza had been terminated long before Vinny had come to the 12th so Vinny had no idea what the guy was like. But Jamie remembered all too clearly. Any negative thoughts he had when first meeting Vinny were tiny compaired to what Jamie thought when meeting Mendoza. Jamie had always counted himself lucky that he had never had to ride in a squad car with Mendoza. When he had been partnered with Vinny, even though he hadn't liked Vinny, he had to admit it could've been worse.

As he and Vinny got in the car Vinny turned to Jamie and said, "It feels odd looking for someone who used to be one of us"

"Yeah well you wouldn't be saying that if you knew Mendoza" responded Jamie.

"Really?" questioned Vinny, he had never heard Jamie say anything negative towards anyone who was or had been on the job, so this comment came as a shock.

"Uh huh. He had a problem with everyone, if you even disagreed with him once. Over anything as small as sharpening pencils, he would go on about how you were against him"

"Sounds like an interesting guy" mused Vinny sarcastically.

"He's the type of guy you wouldn't trust to be the back-up for your pet dog" added Jamie seriously. Vinny gave a low whistle, he was now very thankful that he had come to the 12th after Mendoza had left. Because he knew, despite his own sometimes apparent cocky attitude, he would have come to blows with Mendoza and his self-righteous attitude.

"Let's bring this guy in" said Vinny as he navigated the streets and looked for a place to park the car.

"My thoughts exactly" replied Jamie stepping out of the car, looking around him not ashamed to admit he was worried about Mendoza.

####

Danny was getting some coffee when he heard to other Detectives talking, it was one of those conversations you couldn't help but be drawn into.

"Yeah all precincts in all boroughs are looking for this nutcase" said Detective Sanders as he leaned against the wall,

Detective Wilson sighed, "Man I ain't ashamed to admit that I'm glad he ain't gunning for this precinct"

Sanders nodding, "yeah buddy I know what you mean. I sure feel bad for the 12th; did you hear the Commissioner went there in person?"

At the mention of the 12th precinct Danny stepped towards the two Detectives and asked before Wilson could answer Sanders, "What's going on at the 12th?"

"You haven't heard?!" exclaimed Sanders, shocked he thought every Officer and Detective in the city knew what was happening.

"Haven't heard what?" questioned Danny looking from Sanders to Wilson.

"An Officer who was terminated at the 12th last year, killed a cop in Miami. And could be on his way back to this city and there is a good chance he's going after the 12th for revenge" said Wilson.

"Oh no" murmured Danny with wide eyes.

"Hey Danny what are you so worried about?" asked Sanders leaning closer to Danny.

"How about the fact that my younger brother works outta the 12th? The precinct _you _say is under threat from some guy's want of revenge! So do you think that's why I'm worried?" snapped Danny.

"Oh geez Danny we're sorry we didn't know!" insisted Sanders, feeling bad that Danny had to hear about the threat to his brother's life through he and Wilson talking.

Danny sighed, "No you're okay, you didn't know" after nodding a farewell to Sanders and Wilson Danny returned to his desk. He slumped down in his chair with his head rested in his hands, thinking about Jamie. He couldn't deny how serious the situation was, he wanted to call his dad and have Frank tell him there was no need to worry. But Danny knew this wasn't the case, for all precincts in all five boroughs to be on the alert and for his dad to have gone to the 12th in person meant that the situation was serious.

Danny took out his cell phone and dialled Jamie's number. But it just went straight to voicemail. Danny didn't leave a message, he wanted to tell Jamie to be careful and if he needed any help all he had to do was call. But he found he couldn't say this in a message.

"Keep him safe" murmured Danny, he didn't know who he was saying it to, but he just hoped someone heard him and Jamie would come out of all this unscathed.

####

It was Sunday and Jamie was sat on the back porch. He hated waiting. They didn't know if Mendoza was in the city and they didn't know if he came to the city what he would do or where he would go. All these questions had no answers and it was driving Jamie mad. Growing up his dad always had the answers, but on this occasion Frank didn't. There was no one Jamie could turn to. And the day before when the Detective from the 27th almost shot Vinny had rattled Jamie. The NYPD were working together to arrest Mendoza, but everyone had gotten so paranoid that they were jumping at anyone who resembled Mendoza. Jamie knew other Officers had gone through something similar. The fact that a man with NYPD sniper training gunning for revenge had put everyone on edge.

"Hey you okay kid?" Jamie turned to see Danny approaching him,

"Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" asked Jamie.

Danny sat beside Jamie and replied, "Why? Because a guy is looking for revenge at _your_ precinct"

"I'm fine"

"Really? Because if I was in your situation I know I'd be feeling a little on edge" responded Danny taking a good look at Jamie. Assuring himself that his brother was unharmed. "I guess Mendoza is still out there huh?"

"Yeah" sighed Jamie running a hand through his hair, "everyone is always looking over their shoulder and after what happened yesterday…"

"Yesterday? What the hell happened yesterday?!"

"This Detective from the 27th thought Vinny was Mendoza so came running over with his gun drawn and sorta almost…shot Vinny. I had to get between them to calm everything down"

"And you're alright?" questioned Danny placing his hands on Jamie's shoulders and turned Jamie so he was facing Danny better.

"I'm okay Danny" reassured Jamie giving Danny a small smile.

"You sure?" prodded Danny his gaze darting over Jamie making sure Jamie hadn't gotten hurt and was hiding it.

"Yeah I'm sure" nodded Jamie.

Danny relaxed and released Jamie's shoulders from his hold. "You said everyone's looking over their shoulder? You doing okay? Up here I mean" asked Danny indicating to his head.

Jamie sighed again and nodded looking out at the view of the city, "yeah. I'm just feeling a bit rattled after the whole thing with the 27th Detective and knowing what Mendoza was like while he was a cop. There was always something off about him, and now he's looking for revenge?" Jamie shook his head not knowing what to add to what he'd said.

"Kid. Did you and Mendoza ever have a beef?" asked Danny now more worried that Mendoza might also have a personal reason to go after Jamie.

"Nah" replied Jamie shaking his head.

"Kid you're not sounding very convincing" warned Danny.

"Look we had one little misunderstanding" shrugged Jamie,

"How much is a 'little'?" asked Danny moving so he was kneeling in front of Jamie.

"Not a lot. I never had much to do with him being only a rookie for most of the time Mendoza worked out of the 12th. But when he was clearing his locker out after being terminated, I was in the locker room and he came over and was pretty angry" said Jamie matter of factly,

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Commissioner's son. And dad signed his termination papers, so it wasn't anything personal" assured Jamie calmly,

"Jamie! In Mendoza's current mind-set that could be seen as personal!" exclaimed Danny horrified.

"Danny please don't say that!" pleaded Jamie leaning forward and resting his forehead on his knees bringing his hands up to rest either side of his head.

"Why not? It's the truth!"

Jamie's head snapped up and he looked Danny squarely in the eye with wide eyes, "because I'm already looking over my shoulder at every corner and I'm rattled that someone tried to shot my partner for looking a little bit like Mendoza! I don't need you telling me that which is only going to make me more edgy out on the street!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jamie" murmured Danny, "but I'm just worried about you"

"I know Danny" replied Jamie softly; they then sat in comfortable silence until dinner was called.

####

After everyone had left Henry walked into the living room and saw Frank sat looking forlorn in his armchair.

"Francis? What's wrong?" asked Henry as he sat in the chair beside Frank,

"Nothing pops don't worry" responded Frank.

"Nonsense! How can I not? With you sitting there looking lost. And during dinner Danny was casting glances across the table to Jamie and Jamie looking as if he was on edge the whole time as if waiting for someone to hit him?"

"Pop-" began Frank,

"Francis I understand there are some things you can't tell me. But what today has told me is that there is something going on with Jamie. So what is it?" demanded Henry,

Frank sighed looking at his hands, "It's not just Jamie"

"Okay. So what's wrong?"

"An Officer who was terminated from the 12th last year has now murdered a Miami Police Officer and wounded a second"

"Right, so what has this got to do with anything?" questioned Henry looking confused.

Frank looked up to meet Henry's gaze, "we suspect he is coming back to the city looking for revenge against those he think wronged him. Specifically the 12th precinct"

Henry paused thinking and then his eyes widened, "Jamie works out of the 12th"

Frank nodded slowly, "I went and addressed the Officers of the 12th yesterday. And all precincts across the city were informed of what was happening. But now some people are so jumpy their pointing their guns at anyone who even closely resembles the guy. Jamie's partner Vinny for example was in a confrontation with another Detective"

"My God" mumbled Henry, now understanding why Frank, Danny and Jamie had all been acting the way they were. "I'm sure it will all work out well Francis"

"We can only hope so pop" responded Frank,

Henry nodded and then he and Frank sat in silence thinking about the trials the entire force was going through. All holding their breaths waiting for Mendoza to surface.

####

It was all over. Mendoza was dead and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. Danny had text Jamie asking him to drive over to their dad's house. So Jamie walked through the front door late at night to find his grandpa, dad and Danny all sat in the living room. As Jamie approached the couch Danny held out a beer to him.

"Thanks" murmured Jamie as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"I heard what you did today son and I'm very proud of your actions" said Frank looking across at Jamie.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done it" responded Jamie shrugging his shoulders taking a sip from his beer.

"Yes they would have, but you were in the right place at the right time. So I'm proud" smiled Frank breathing easier knowing Jamie had made it out of the situation with Mendoza unscathed.

"What did he do?" asked Danny looking from Jamie to his dad.

Henry smiled, "they couldn't be sure if it was Mendoza they were looking at. So Jamie got out of the car he was in and called Renzulli on his cell phone and walked past Mendoza. And he gave them a positive ID so everyone could move in and take him down"

"Hey kid great thinking!" congratulated Danny giving Jamie a one armed hug.

"It wasn't that great Danny" argued Jamie,

"I have to disagree with you on that little brother" Danny pointed out,

"Me too" added Henry,

"And me three" said Frank.

They sat and chatted for a little while and Jamie sank into the comfort of the couch and felt his eyes sipping closed.

"You okay kid?" asked Danny, looking worriedly at Jamie.

"I'm fine, just glad I don't need to look over my shoulder anymore and I don't need to worry about any Detectives running over guns raised prepared to blow Vinny's head off" said Jamie tiredly,

"Go on up to your old room Jamie and get some sleep, you've got tomorrow off so just sleep in. We won't wake you" offered Frank.

Jamie nodded, "I think I'll do that, thanks, G'night dad. Night grandpa. Danny" Jamie then stood up and pulled himself up the stairs.

"I think I'll do the same. Night" said Danny as he followed Jamie upstairs.

"I'm glad Jamie's alright" commented Henry,

"You and me both pop" replied Frank.

"Well you all survived another day on the job" smiled Henry as he and Frank began heading over to the stairs.

"Yes. And now Patrol Officers and Detectives tomorrow can now go back to routine" commented Frank.

"Yeah. You gotta love routine" smiled Henry.

That night all slept well knowing that Jamie wouldn't be under threat from a disillusioned man out for revenge. And that soon enough he will be giving directions to tourists.

**The End.**


End file.
